What Edwin Did
by heart11broken
Summary: Sequel to What Lizzie Read. Casey's gone, and Derek is miserable. Edwin and Lizzie have two weeks to fix it between Derek and Casey. Dasey and Lizwin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to get the sequel out, but here it is! The sequel to What Lizzie Read! Please give feedback!**

What Edwin Did

Previously on What Lizzie Read

_I am about to leave. Last night, after I finished complaining to you, Derek came in my room, and he was pacing around. I was confused, and I said "What Derek?"_

_He looked at me with a blazing look in his eyes. " Case, I just…" he cut himself off and kissed me. Hard. I could feel the passion in his kiss. I finally pulled away._

"_Derek, what are you doing? I have waited a month for this, and you decide to do this now? Right when I am about to leave?"_

"_Well, can't you wait for me?"_

"_Derek, I will be gone for two months. That is impossible."_

"_Well fine then!"_

"_FINE!" Derek slammed the door, and I started crying._

_I cried for about an hour, and then I finally fell asleep._

_Oh sorry, George is calling to help pack the car, I will pack you in a second._

-------------------------------

"_That's it. That's the end." Edwin said._

"_Yeah, and Casey left a month and a half ago, so what is the plan?"_

"_You want them to get back together?"_

"_Yeah, Casey must have crammed the diary into the drawer I found it in and gone down and forgotten about it. We have to save Casey and Derek."_

"Operation Save Dasey is in motion. Over," Elizabeth McDonald, better known as Lizzie, whispered to her stepbrother Edwin Venturi. 

"Got it. We will put the camera in in T minus 30 seconds."

Lizzie looked at Edwin. "Edwin, why do you have a tiny dot size camera?"

Edwin felt himself growing red. "That isn't important, go, go!"

Lizzie took the camera and they quickly entered Derek Venturi's room. Edwin assembled the camera directly across from Derek's bed and turned it on. They ran out of the room

"How was school today Derek?" Nora Venturi asked.

He looked up. "Fine," he mumbled.

"What did you get on the social studies test?" 

"I failed." He said flatly, and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked faintly.

Marti, who had been quiet ever since Casey left, spoke up. "I'll tell you what's wrong with him! His Smasey is gone! Our Smasey is gone."

"His Smasey?" Nora said, almost mockingly.

Edwin stood up, and Lizzie immediately copied him. "YES HIS SMASEY!" Edwin yelled. "EVEN MARTI CAN SEE IT!"

Lizzie quietly said "Derek loves her Mom."

George rolled his eyes. "Lizzie, do you not know your stepbrother? He doesn't love anyone."

"DO YOU KNOW HIM DO YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?"

Edwin was so mad he knocked over his glass. He and Lizzie angrily stomped upstairs.

"Lizzie. Lizzie!" Edwin shook her.

"What?" Lizzie was shaken awake. 

"Come here!"

"Edwin, it is the middle of the night, what is up?"

They walked upstairs to Edwin's attic bedroom. 

"You have to see the footage from Derek-Cam." He put a tape in his VCR and played it on the T.V. 

_On the T.V._

_Derek's room looked pretty normal. Derek was lying on his bed. But a closer look and you saw. He was staring at a picture of Casey, smiling, looking at him eating, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Damn it Casey," he growled. "Why do you do this to me?" _

Edwin stopped the tape. "I think that is all we need to see, don't you?" 

Lizzie sighed. "I don't get this! How can they be so stupid all the time?" 

Edwin too sighed. "I don't know, Liz. I don't know."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! But expect an update by next Tuesday, I promise!**

Previously on What Edwin Did

_"You have to see the footage from Derek-Cam." He put a tape in his VCR and played it on the T.V._

_On the T.V._

_Derek's room looked pretty normal. Derek was lying on his bed. But a closer look and you saw. He was staring at a picture of Casey, smiling, looking at him eating, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dammit Casey," he growled. "Why do you do this to me?" _

_Edwin stopped the tape. "I think that is all we need to see, don't you?"_

_Lizzie sighed. "I don't get this! How can they be so stupid all the time?"_

_Edwin too sighed. "I don't know, Liz. I don't know."_

Chapter 2

Casey McDonald was very confused. Very confused indeed. She was lying on her bed in her dorm room, looking at the ceiling and wishing she could control her feelings. She glanced down her calendar. She had crossed of the days until she was going home again. She suddenly realized something. "My diary. Where is it?" She ran to her desk and pulled open the drawers. She searched through al her notes and all her school supplies. "Oh my gosh, I left it at home."

Suddenly, her door opened. It was Rachel, her roommate. "Hey. A bunch of us are going dancing, you wanna come?"

"Sure," Casey said, and they walked out the door.

((()))

Edwin and Lizzie sat on the floor, staring at an open binder. The top sheet of paper was blank, except for the word "Love" at the top.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Lizzie asked.

"It should help understand it, and then maybe we will be able to figure out a better way to get them together."

"Okay, you're right." Lizzie admitted.

"So, love."

"I think that it is a state of mind, or a desperately strong feeling." Lizzie said carefully.

Edwin looked at Lizzie. "I think," he said slowly, "that words can't really describe it. I think it is when you know that without that person you couldn't live. When you aren't happy unless you are with that person, and even when crappy things are happening, it doesn't matter, because she is here for you. I think, you can't ever know until you experience it."

Lizzie looked back at him. "Edwin." She whispered.

Ever so carefully, Edwin leaned towards Lizzie. He had almost closed the distance between them when Edwin's door opened. They jumped apart. "Edwin? Lizzie? What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"Just- uh- our – uh science project Mom!" Lizzie said quickly.

"Oh. Well, keep working then. I'm making cookies, so come down in a half hour or so."

"Okay," Edwin said. Nora closed the door on her way out. Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other for a long moment.

"So, um…. Love." Edwin said uncertainly.

"How about we just watch Derek-Cam for a while?" Lizzie suggested.

"Okay," Edwin agreed, and flopped down on his bed. Lizzie stared at the bed for a minute, then carefully sat down on the other side, without touching him. Edwin grabbed the remote.

"We stopped yesterday, right before he got home from hockey practice, right?"

"Right."

Edwin hit play.

_On the T.V._

_Derek rushed in, sweaty and gross. He pulled off his shirt, and started pulling down his shorts. _(Edwin quickly fast -forwarded to a safe scene) _Once he was changed, he sat down at his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a plain red notebook, and turned several pages before stopping at a blank one. He started writing._

Normal

"Well, well, well, Derek. Do you have a diary?" Edwin said mischievously.

Lizzie looked at him. "Derek isn't home right now."

He looked back at her. "Let's go."

They ran down the attic stairs, and into Derek's room. Edwin started searching through the drawers, while Lizzie looked under the various things on Derek's desk.

"Found it!" Edwin said excitedly.

They quickly opened it. They turned to the most recently written page.

**Sam's been asking about Casey again. I love the man like my brother, but if he mentions Casey one more time I will be forced to punch him extremely hard. I'm already thinking about her ALL THE TIME, the last thing I need is more reminders of her. **

**On that note, I'm not exactly having a good junior year at the moment. I'm in love with my stepsister who is being forced to go to a boarding school 3 hours away because of my stupid dad and step-mother who are blind as bats and can't label what Casey and I have as anything but "teenage hormones." So yeah, life sucks.**

**And my friends are starting to notice too. I haven't been on a date or so much as flirted with a girl in almost 2 months, so basically, I must be dying. **

**_So not much happens this chapter, just a little Lizwin fluff but anyway, please review!_**


	3. HELP!

**HELP!!**

**I seriously need help with this story! I don't know if I should continue it or not. I think I have writer's block.  
Can someone give me some ideas for the story?? I promise, I will definitely give you some sort of role in the story!!**

**I just really need some new ideas! And reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all of your ideas to continue it, I think I'm finally over my writer's block thanks to that, and since summer's finally here, hopefully you can expect an update maybe even once a week! Also, one of your ideas is in here, so thanks so much to the person it was, I honestly can't remember who it was, so can you review and tell me so I can credit you? Please tell me what is in this chapter that was your idea so I'll know it was yours, and tell me what character you would like in this, give me a name and a character description.**

What Edwin Did

Chapter 3

"Hey, I have the best idea," Lizzie shouted suddenly.

"What?" Edwin asked curiously.

Lizzie wasn't listening. She grabbed a pen off Derek's desk. She scribbled on the journal.

**We have a plan to get Casey back.**

Then she stuffed the journal back in his desk and she and Edwin ran.

Once back in Edwin's room, they began outlining things to do once Casey was back in London.

((()))

Casey sipped from her coke, watching Rachel and some of her other friends dance. Matt, one of them, saw her watching and came over.

"Hey Casey, what's going on?" He asked, sitting down across from her at their table.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just homesick."

"I know what you mean. I have a tiny little sister waiting for me home in Toronto."

"Aww, what's her name?" Casey said. "I love babies."

"Katherine. But anyway, why are you homesick?"

"I just really miss my family." Casey leaned forward and stared off into space.

"Really, tell me about them!"

"Well, I have an insane blended family. There's my mom who is really a slacker even though she tries to be a keener like me, my stepdad, George, who is a complete slacker. My little sister Lizzie, who is really sweet and really easy to talk to, the littlest, my step-sister Marti, who is adorable, my step-brother Edwin, slacker-in training and he hangs out with Lizzie all the time. And then there's my step-brother our age, Derek."

"You seem to have a lot of strong feelings about Derek, what's he like?"

"Well Derek is a lot of things. On one hand, he's the cool hockey captain at school, but then on another hand he's a really sweet big brother to Marti, and when he needs to be he's really protective of his siblings. And, he's not like my sibling at all, because we only met when we were fifteen."

Matt studied her carefully. "So when did you fall in love with him?"

Casey looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't even know."

Her hurt registered in him and he pulled her into a hug. "Casey what did he do? What happened?"

"Because we are step-siblings, our parents thought it was just hormones and we would get over it. That's why I'm here, to get away from Derek. My heart says one thing, my head says another."

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say."

Casey's phone started to ring. "It's my family, about once a week they call and put me on speaker during their dinner." She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"What's that music I hear?" George said.

"I'm at a dance club near campus. Hang on a second, Matt, I'll be back in a few minutes or so."

"Whose Matt? Is that your boyfriend?" Nora asked suggestively.

"NO!" Casey heard three distinct shouts, sounding like Derek, Edwin and Lizzie.

"No, he is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend of mine."

"Oh," George said, sounding disappointed. "Anyway, what's new with you?"

"Not too much, studying a lot because finals are next week, and then the week after that I get to come home!"

"Yeah, about that," Nora said slowly, "We were thinking maybe we would send you to your father's for the summer."

"No Mom, I'm coming home. So what's been going on at home? How's hockey going Derek?"

Casey heard a grunt, and then "I wouldn't know."

"Why not, you are the captain!"

"I got kicked off for bad grades."

"WHAT? Derek you have to study-"

"Uh, Casey," George said timidly, "I think we need to go."

Casey groaned. "Fine, I love you all, Lizzie, keep everyone out of my room, Edwin, whatever you're doing that you aren't supposed to be doing, stop doing it, Smarti, I promise that Smerek and I will read you a story together as soon as I get home, and Derek" she paused, "Well, bye."

At the McDonald-Venturi house, there was tension all around. Once George turned off the phone, there was silence all around. Lizzie and Edwin exchanged long glances, and Derek chewed slowly. Marti was the only happy one, excited that she would get a bedtime story when Casey returned. Derek slowly rose from his chair and went upstairs. Lizzie and Edwin nodded to each other, and ran upstairs. Marti skipped over to the living room and turned on the T.V. Nora and George started cleaning up.

))))))))

Lizzie and Edwin, once upstairs, immediately started whispering.

"How does she know I'm up to something?" Edwin whispered frantically.

"It's Casey. She knows everything." Lizzie said simply.

"Oh. Yeah."

Edwin looked at Lizzie for a long moment. "I just don't understand all of this."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Casey and Derek. They are polar opposites. They are step-siblings. How did this happen?"

"Edwin, we always thought there was something more to their fighting. I can't believe it didn't happen sooner."

Edwin nodded. He stared at Lizzie for a second, and took in her appearance. Lizzie was wearing an old white shirt of Casey's that said _Never Give Up_ on the front in faded letters, and a pair of black shorts. Lizzie had her right hand balled into a fist and was resting her chin on it, staring into space.

"Lizzie." He said gently, pulling her arm out from under her.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

And then, without any warning, Edwin kissed her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, finally, here is the long awaited chapter 4 of What Edwin Did. I actually have a decent excuse this time, I had a serious case of writer's block I have finally (I think) broken out of. Last time, my english teacher broke me out of it unknowingly, but this time, seeing as it is summer and she isn't my teacher anymore, she couldn't do that so! The new character in this chapter is from **napd567, **she in her description of the character gave me the ideas for most of this chapter, and I hope I did it justice. **

**Also, I don't know what the story is with AllyPorter who was going to make a trailer for this, if she reads this it might be possible for her to tell me what is going on with that? **

**Anyway, Sorry for the long wait, Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 4

The doors of Thompson High opened ferociously and a tall girl walked in. She had ebony hair, deep brown eyes, and tanned skin. In simple terms, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a stylish black tank top under a white jacket with faded blue jeans. She walked confidently, with poise, straight to the office to get her schedule and locker. Once assigned, she walked to her locker. In front of it was a quiet Emily Davis.

The girl smiled. "You must be my locker partner."

Emily smiled back. "Yeah, I'm Emily Davis."

"I'm Jayden Caltabiano." Jayden said.

"Caltabiano? That's a pretty last name, where does it come from?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm Italian." Jayden said. "Now where do I put my books?"

"Oh, right. Our locker is divided right here," Emily pointed, and, as she said, everything was divided right down the middle.

"Wow, that is really organized." Jayden commented, examining it, and the door of the locker, which was decorated with flowers and pink paper.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do it, it was my old locker partner. She was extremely organized, but she got forced into boarding school. Hopefully she comes back next year though."

"Really?" Jayden said, shoving her books into the designated area. "What was her name?"

"Casey McDonald. She is my best friend, and my neighbor." The bell rang. "Oops, that's the warning bell. What is your first period?"

"English with Mr. Lassiter." Jayden read off her schedule.

"That's my first period too, I'll take you there." Emily smiled and walked her to the class.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

2 periods later, Emily walked back to their locker. Jayden was stuffing her newly checked out math textbook into her locker forcefully.

"Hey, what did the math book ever do to you?"

"Nothing. That's just it. It didn't do anything to me. My first day and I'm already ahead of the rest of the class." Jayden said in an annoyed tone.

Emily laughed. "What are you taking?" she asked, looking at the book.

"Trigonometry." She said, scowling.

"Wow! Isn't that stuff really hard?" Emily said.

"Yeah well." She said, appearing to be thinking about something. "Parents always want me to be ahead of the rest of my class."

Emily nodded, understanding. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned back to the locker, shoving her science book in and yanking out her English notebook. "I have to go somewhere, I will see you after next period though, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jayden said, motioning her away. Emily took a deep breath and walked purposefully over to about 20 lockers down, where an annoyed and depressed Derek Venturi was shoving books in his messy locker.

Emily walked up to Derek and tapped him on the shoulder. "What!" He said into the locker, grumbling.

"Casey called me last night. She said that she talked to you for about three seconds before she got off, so she wanted me to tell you, and I quote, 'If you don't get your grades up by the time I get home, I will kill you with my bare hands.' End quote."

He swung around. Emily immediately saw the hurt in his eyes, which quickly turned to anger. "Well you can tell Casey that she can't tell me what to do!"

"Derek." Emily said urgently. "You can't keep going on like this."

"LEAVE ME ALONE EMILY!" Derek shouted, slammed his locker shut, and walked away. Emily shook her head.

"I honestly cannot see how two people can be so annoyingly stubborn." She muttered to herself. She sighed, and walked back to her locker.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Let's get a few things straight. Lizzie McDonald was not stupid. She might not have been as smart as her older sister, or as athletic as her stepbrother, or even as clever as her other stepbrother, but she definitely wasn't stupid. She had some sort of determination in her that none of her family or stepfamily had. But even she didn't have the skills to figure out what was going on. You see, last night, her stepbrother had kissed her. And now, she was in way over her head.

Edwin Venturi was not stupid either. Far from it, actually. He just preferred not to waste his knowledge on silly things like school. But one thing he could never figure out was a girl. Especially a teenage girl. Especially his stepsister, Lizzie. You see, last night, he had kissed her. And now, he was in way over his head.

When he had kissed her the night before, he had done it purely on adrenaline. He had loved it, but he regretted it. He thought Lizzie would never talk to him again now. Still, his mind kept playing back to the night before. The feeling of her lips resting on his, her hand on his neck, and his stroking her hair.

As Edwin lay on his bed, he randomly flipped over and noticed his T.V. He carelessly flipped on Derek-Cam, and noticed that his brother was not in the room. So, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he flipped off the T.V and walked down the stairs to his brother's room. He opened the familiar red notebook, turned to the most recently written page, and noticed new words. So he let the notebook sit there, and ran to Lizzie's room, knocking rapidly on the door. Lizzie opened the door with a panicked look in her eyes. "Edwin? Wh-What d-do you need?" She said quickly.

"Derek's written in his journal." He said, with a smirk on his face that he had most certainly learned from his older brother.

"Oh." She said, following him to Derek's room. They bent over and read it together.

**I want in. Just don't do anything stupid that will get us banned from seeing each other ever again. Don't tell me the plan; I'll know it when it comes along. And Lizzie, Edwin, don't ever read my journal again.**

Lizzie scribbled _Deal _under these words, and they headed back to their office (aka the game room) to discuss their plan.

**Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow! Two updates in less than a month! You all must be proud of me! LOL. Anyway, I don't have much to say, so enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 5

Casey McDonald had had it. She was sick of boarding school, sick of not being with her family, and sick of 5-minute conference calls with them that always ended abruptly when she tried to say something to Derek. She had been counting down the days to come home when she got here, and now she only had a week left. She longed to see his masculine chiseled face, and have him wrap his strong hockey-defined muscled arms around her slender body. He wanted to feel his soft lips on hers, meeting. She longed to see both his sexy smirk and his gorgeous smile. To know that he was hers, and she wouldn't have to be apart from him ever again. She thought about what he might be doing at that very moment. Perhaps in math class? Just like her? She checked the time. As a matter of fact, his math class was just finishing up, so very far away.

"All right everyone, you all are dismissed. Don't forget your homework, pages 221-222, numbers 1-31." Their teacher, Mr. Jackson, said. Students started gathering their books together and standing up to leave. Derek didn't bother to organize his books; he just picked them up and started to head out the door.

"Mr. Venturi! Please come to my desk for a moment," Mr. Jackson said as he was exiting the room. Derek groaned, and walked back to the Mr. Jackson's desk.

"Derek," Mr. Jackson said in a low voice. "I'm worried about you. If you don't shape up you are going to fail the class, and I'm sure you don't want to go back to summer school _again_. Is there some problem at home? I know that Casey went to boarding school, is that why?" Judging by the look in Derek's eyes, it was, and Mr. Jackson continued. "Look, you are very behind, so I am going to assign you a tutor from the trigonometry class. You can work at school, at home, wherever, as long as you get at least a D in this class. The tutor will find you so you can work out the details."

"All right, Mr. Jackson." Derek said in a flat tone, looking at the door pointedly.

"As long as you work hard. You may leave now." Mr. Jackson said.

Derek nodded, and walked swiftly out and towards his locker, mumbling on the way.

2 hours later, Mr. Jackson finished up with his trigonometry class. "You all can go, but I need to see Jayden Caltabiano please."

Jayden carefully arranged her books before walking up to the front of the class. "Is there a problem, Mr. Jackson?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

Mr. Jackson smiled. "Not with you, Jayden, I have a student in my algebra 2 class who needs to be tutored, do you think you could?"

"Sure, I think I could do that." Jayden said. "Would it be here or at his or her house?"

"That would be up to him. His name is Derek Venturi and he isn't going to pass without some help. Maybe you could find him?"

"Yeah, I know someone who could tell me who he his." Jayden said, thinking of Emily.

"Okay, you'll probably need to meet about three times a week for the last 3 weeks of school. I think that's it, so you can go, and good luck! You'll need it."

Jayden nodded, and walked out the door down to the locker, spinning the combination lock and opening it. She put her books in much more gently that on her first day, and was pulling out her science book when Emily walked up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily said, smiling.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, my math teacher, has asked me to tutor some guy. I thought you would know who he is?" Jayden asked.

Emily grinned. "Probably, who is it?"

"Derek Venturi. I think he's in our grade," Jayden said slowly, trying to think if she'd heard of him.

Emily started laughing. "You've been here almost a week and you haven't heard of Derek Venturi? Man, our school is getting slow."

Jayden scrunched her eyebrows together. "Should I have heard of him?"

"Yeah, he's only the most popular guy in the school. But I guess it makes sense, he's totally heartbroken over this girl and hasn't really talked much in almost 2 months. People try not to upset him." Emily carefully left out Casey's name.

Jayden nodded, processing the information in her head. "Can you introduce me to him?"

Emily glanced to her right. "I guess so, sure. Follow me." Emily started walking towards the spot where she had just glanced, and Jayden quickly followed her.

Derek was once again, leaning into his locker. "What, Emily?" He groaned.

Emily gave a smirk strangely like the one Derek usually used. "Derek, I want to introduce you to your new tutor. Derek, this is Jayden, Jayden, this is Derek."

Derek turned around slowly. He glanced at Jayden, and held his hand out. Jayden shook it, and said "Nice to meet you."

Derek said in an annoyed tone, "Wish I could say the same."

Jayden looked at Emily with a confused and slightly hurt look in her eyes. Emily rolled her eyes, and said, "See ya." She walked away.

Jayden turned back to Derek. "So do you want to meet here, or at your house?"

"My house. 3 o'clock. Be there. Emily can tell you how to get to it." Derek slammed his locker shut and walked off.

()()()()()()()()()()

At exactly 3, Jayden rang the doorbell at Derek's house. A disgruntled Derek opened the door with an ipod in hand, and motioned for her to follow him to the dining room table. Edwin was laying on the couch watching television.

"Scram," is what came out of the side of Derek's mouth. Edwin rolled his eyes, nodded, turned off the television and walked upstairs, making sure to create as much noise walking as he possibly could.

When he got upstairs, he went to Lizzie's room. "Liz," Edwin said, once Lizzie opened the door. "We've got company. Literally." Lizzie went wide-eyed for a moment and then nodded.

"We are going to need another camera." She remarked, and Edwin smiled.

"Go take a peek downstairs. Make sure you aren't seen," Edwin instructed. She quickly darted to the top of the stairs.

Jayden and Derek were sitting at the dining room table, with a few books and notebooks around them. "So where are you having the most trouble?" Jayden asked. Derek thought for a moment, and then turned one of the notebooks several pages. "Yes, well that can be a little tricky. I have a trick to help with that though, here, let me show you." She started writing on one of the notebooks.

Lizzie walked back to where Edwin was waiting. "She is tutoring him, I think. It shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, a girl that gorgeous, I think it will definitely be a problem. Derek may be depressed, but deep down he thinks Casey has turned him down and somewhere inside him he's still a flirt."

Lizzie nodded, but said, "Still, he's in love with Casey, and I am pretty sure he would do anything to get her back." Edwin had to agree with that.

"So he probably won't be much of the problem, but on the other side, girls tend to fall for him, and she probably isn't any different." Edwin replied.

"Well, let's hope that she is." Lizzie said quickly, and Edwin smiled.

"Let's go up to my room and talk some more." They walked up to his room carefully. This time, they both flopped on the bed at almost the exact same time, and Lizzie landed on Edwin. She quickly rolled over onto the floor, and Edwin cracked up. Lizzie looked indignant for a moment, but brushed it aside and started laughing too. They laughed together for almost a minute, before Lizzie stopped suddenly. "Edwin, why are we doing this to ourselves? We both know that we kissed a few days ago." Edwin immediately stopped laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry that I kissed you." Edwin said reluctantly.

Lizzie looked confused. "Why are you sorry? I liked it," she said shyly.

Edwin looked at her. "Really?" She smiled.

"Really really," she said, and closed the distance between them.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Derek? Do you have a calculator?" Jayden asked.

"No, but I can go get one," Derek responded. He walked quickly up the stairs and to his room, searching for his calculator. "Dang, I need to borrow one from Edwin."

He walked up the stairs to Edwin's attic room and opened the door. "Edwin, do you have a" He stopped short when he realized what was going on. Edwin and Lizzie were kissing, but jumped a mile when they realized he was there.

"Hi Derek, what do you need?" Lizzie said weakly.

Derek was too dumbfounded to hear her. "You…. And Edwin….and when?"

"Right now actually." Lizzie said, and smiled. "Now what was it you needed?"

"A- A- A calculator." He said dumbly. Edwin got up, straightened himself out, and pulled a calculator out of his backpack.

"Here you are." Derek nodded, still in shock, and walked out of the room, shutting the door loudly.

**The longest chapter yet! Does that constitute getting the most reviews? I think so, so please review!**


End file.
